


Near or Far, I Will Always Be Yours

by storyofeden



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jared, Bullying, Gun Violence, M/M, School Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins like most love stories do, boy meets boy and they fall in love. But here the similarities end. Jared is mute. Jensen might be crazy. But the most important thing of all is that they need each other. Desperately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after reading Endgame by Nancy Garden. The little plot bunny dug a whole in my brain and wouldn't let go! Special thanks to buttheyrebrothers over on tumblr. She was a HUGE help and stuck with me, even though I use too many commas. =p Pay close attention to the tags! If you think it might be a trigger, don't read! I don't want to upset any of you all lovely readers.

_Standing in front of the mirror in his room, Jared’s tongue was stuck out in concentration has he attempted to get his tie to look right. He sighed, giving up. It wasn’t worth it. Despite what his own mom said, Jensen wouldn’t care if he looked all dressed up, even though he spent all last night picking out the outfit. In fact, he’d probably just laugh at Jared and call him a nerd._

_Jared smiled. That’s exactly what Jensen would do._

_He’d say, “You’re such a nerd, Jay.” But then that look would fill his bright green eyes, the one that makes Jared feel all tingly inside. And then Jensen would smile. And Jared would smile. And everything would be okay again._

_At the thought, Jared huffed. Nothing would ever be the same. So, he ripped the tie over his head and unbuttoned the yellow dress shirt, letting it fall unceremoniously on the floor. He might’ve stepped on it as he crossed the room. Rummaging through his laundry basket, Jared smiled when he found the shirt. It was dirty, but that didn’t matter. It wouldn’t matter to Jensen. The t-shirt was black with a faded logo of some band on it. It was simple._

_But “simple” didn’t matter as Jared pulled it over his head and took a deep breath._

_What mattered was that it’s Jensen’s._

\------

It’s not that Jared hated school, it’s that…well. School just sort of hated him. He’s mute, has been since he was little. His mom says that one day he just stopped talking and never started again. And if that had been Jared’s only problem, he supposes that it wouldn’t be too bad. But he’s also smaller than everyone else. At least, that was the case in 8th grade. He couldn’t imagine high school being any different.

He left his house early enough to get to school before almost everyone else, even though he walked. Really, it was Jared’s favorite time of day because the building was all quiet and clean. At least, that was true of his old school. Hopefully, the high school would open this early, too. He was only about half an hour earlier than the busses. Surely the teachers and janitors would arrive early, too.

Thankfully, the front doors were open. So Jared walked in and set about finding his locker. Not that he really planned on using it. Spending time in the main hallways tended to make you more visible to bullies. Jared had found that it was best to just go from classroom to classroom directly avoiding the big popular kids in the main hallways.

This is how Jared found himself sitting in a classroom—alone—on the first day of school, about half an hour before homeroom starts. The room held ten wide desks, each desk having two chairs. He sat in the back, figuring he’d end up sitting by himself. That is, until someone else entered the room, walked right up to Jared’s table, and sat in the seat next to him. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with some sort of white design on it. He looked normal enough, so why was he sitting beside him?

Jared stared at the boy incredulously, then looked to the nine other empty desks, and back to the boy. The surprise must have shown on his face.

“Sophomore.”

Jared just stared at him.

“I’m a sophomore. But they stuck me in a freshman homeroom like some sort of punishment. Cause I’ve been held back a few times.”

He blinked. The boy was talking really fast.

“I’m actually seventeen, you know.” He stared at Jared. “You don’t talk much do you?”

Jared shook his head.

“Well that’s alright. I don’t like listening.” He paused. “Maybe that’s why I’ve been held back.”

It was a lame joke, but the boy’s green eyes lit up and he grinned. Suddenly, Jared gasped as his world narrowed down to that smile. He didn’t even care that students were starting to file into the classroom, or that he was still staring at the boy next to him.

“Name’s Jensen.” Another smile.

For the first time in years, Jared wanted to say something. He wanted to say that he thought Jensen’s name was beautiful. That his eyes made Jared want to drown in them. That his smile could brighten a dark forest. On second thought, it’s probably better he couldn’t speak—people already thought he was weird.

The bell rang just as the teacher walked in. “Welcome to the first day of school. I’m your homeroom teacher, Mr. Mattson. Now, I have to make sure you’re all here. Jensen Ackles.”

He grunted something that might’ve been “here.”

“Sarah Byder.”

A cheery “Present” came from the front row.

When Jared’s name was finally called, he just raised his hand. Mr. Mattson called his name a second time before looking up to see him. The teacher sighed, then moved on.

“It’s okay, Jay.” Jensen whispered next to him. “I’ll always pay attention to you.”

Jared smiled in response.

\-------

_Jared’s mom chattered as she drove. He knew she was nervous, and he guessed he could understand why. But Jensen had never tried to hurt him. Ever! So why did she try time and time again to discourage him from visiting? Jensen was his friend. Jensen loved him. Jensen would do anything for Jared. Of course, it wasn’t like Jared could explain that to her himself._

_In the end, it was the therapist that convinced her to let him go. Ms. Quigley was nice Well, as nice as a therapist could be to a patient who never spoke. But she told his mom that Jared might benefit from some sort of closure. The closure, of course, involved going to see Jensen during visiting hours._

_Jared smiled, fidgeting in the passenger seat. His mom could say whatever she wanted. He wasn’t listening anyway because it didn’t matter._

_What mattered was that he got to see Jensen today._

_\-------_

For the first ten minutes of each session, Ms. Quigley would sit in her chair and wait for Jared to speak. He never did, but she would still take those ten minutes to see if he would. The other forty-five minutes were usually filled with inane questions to which Jared either nodded, shook his head, or just shrugged.

“How’s school going?” Shrug.

“Is your mom’s job getting better?” Nod.

“Did you get a sunburn at the beach?” Head shake.

But this time, after ten minutes of silence, Ms. Quigley said, “Would you like to tell me about Jensen?”

Jared’s eyes shot up to look at his therapist instead of at the plastic plant in the corner. Jensen? How could she know about Jensen? Why did she want to know about Jensen?

“I see your surprise. Your mom called me yesterday and let me know that you have a new friend. So. Tell me about him.”

She knew he wouldn’t speak. Jared tried not to react, but he couldn’t help but smile at the mention of his friend. Well, boyfriend, as of last night. They’d kissed, and it was the best thing that had ever happened to Jared.

“Does he always make you smile like that, Jared?”

He blushed, then nodded.

“He’s more than just a friend, isn’t he?” Her voice was gentle, as if she was afraid of how he would react, but Jared just nodded again.

“I’m glad you have someone, Jared, but your mom seems worried.”

Jared shrugged. How could his mom be worried? He finally had a friend—a real friend. Maybe she saw the hickey Jensen gave him and she’s upset about him being with a boy? But her brother was gay, so how could that bother her?

He stared at Ms. Quigley with an uneasy and questioning look in his eyes.

“Well. She seems to think that Jensen is a bad influence. Your mom tells me that you’ve been skipping class.”

Jared rolled his eyes. It was just gym.

“And she’s heard from teachers and other parents that he’s unstable. Did you know they used to have a pet?”

He nodded.

“Do you know what happened to it?”

Jared shrugged. Jensen had explained. It was nothing. The dog would’ve died anyway. The animal was sick.

“You mother thinks you should stop hanging out with him.”

No!

“And I have to say, Jared I agree with her. Perhaps it would be best if you distanced yourself from Jensen.”

What? Distance himself from Jensen? How on earth could he do that? Jensen was his best friend. Jensen cared about him. Jared shook his head. His palms were sweaty. How could Ms. Quigley say those things? How could they think that Jensen would ever hurt him?

He stood up, ignoring his therapist’s pleas for him to sit down, to calm down.

Jared walked out of Ms. Quigley’s office.

It was a long time before he went back.


	2. Two

_With his nose pressed up against the car window Jared was nearly buzzing with excitement as they pulled up to the gate._

_“Welcome to South River Correctional. License and registration, please.”_

_His mom handed over her driver’s license and car registration along with Jared’s school ID. She smiled wearily at Jared as the guard went back to the gatehouse to verify their information._

_When he returned, he asked, “Everything checks out. Who are you here to visit?”_

_“Jensen Ackles, sir.”_

_The man nodded, then radioed in to the main building and opened the gate._

_“Go on in, ma’am.”_

\-------

“Come on in, Mr. Padalecki.” Mr. Wilson indicated for him to sit in the chair next to his desk. “Do you know why I called you in here today?”

Jared shook his head as he sat down. There’s no way he was failing math. It was his best subject, so it made no sense that the teacher would want to speak to him privately like this.

“Now, Jared, don’t look so worried. You’re certainly not in trouble.”

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Jared leaned against the back of the chair and looked at the old man expectantly. They needed to hurry up. Jensen was waiting for him.

“I get the impression that you enjoy math. Is that true?”

When he nodded, Mr. Wilson rolled his chair closer. He settled a hand on Jared’s thigh.

“I’ve been thinking, since you enjoy the subject so much that you might like to do some extra credit. How does that sound?”

The man was smiling, though it didn’t look as kind as usual. Jared sat frozen in his seat, afraid to move. A million thoughts raced through Jared’s mind. Surely his own teacher wouldn’t do this? Was it because of his muteness?  Why did this have to happen to him? Was there a reason these men always chose him? And what about Jensen? He’d be a mess by now, probably ready to punch walls with worry. What would his mom think? How could he possibly ask for help?

“Jared.” He was ripped from his thoughts by the stern voice and the hand moving up his thigh and gripping it tight.

“I’m sure you won’t say anything.” Mr. Wilson laughed like it was the best joke in the world. “So why don’t we work out some sort of extra credit assignments. Just to make sure your grade doesn’t slip.”

The implication was clear. If Jared refused, he’d fail math. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. He guessed…maybe there was no other choice. This was the only option.

Mr. Wilson placed a rough, calloused hand on his cheek. “Shhh. It’s okay, Jared. I’ll be gentle and take good care of—”

“What the FUCK?!” Jensen growled loudly as the door slammed against the wall. His chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to process the scene before him. Red. All he could see was red. He clenched his fists.

Mr. Wilson stood and took a step towards Jensen with a stern look on his face. “Excuse you, Mr. Ackles but you are not to enter a teacher’s room while they’re with another student unless you’ve been invited. And you are most certainly NOT invited. So—”

“Shut up.”

“Young man!”

Jensen’s voice got dangerously low. “I said: Shut. Up.” He was trembling now. “Let’s go, Jay.”

“No, Mr. Padalecki. You can stay. You don’t have to leave with this…this…HEATHEN.”

Before Jared could even register what was happening Jensen had the teacher shoved against the wall, crushing his windpipe with an arm. “First you touch him, then you call me names? Tsk. Tsk. That’s not very nice, Mr. Wilson.”

Jensen pressed his arm tighter to the older man’s neck. Unable to breath, Mr. Wilson’s face was nearly purple. His eyes darted to Jared, then back to Jensen. It was clearly an appeal for help.

To his surprise, there was a part of Jared that didn’t want to help his dirty teacher. Still, he stood and walked up to the two men.

Laying a hand on Jensen’s arm, Jared squeezed lightly. He hoped Jensen could see what he was trying to say.

Not now.

Jensen visibly softened when he looked at Jared and slowly let go of Mr. Wilson. Catching his breath, the teacher started to say something but Jensen stopped him.

“Don’t. You’re only alive right now because of Jared. And if you even think about telling on me, I’ll calmly explain how you prey on teenage boys to get your rocks off. Jay will back me up.” Jared nodded. “So, Mr. Wilson, we understand each other?”

He choked out a rough “yes” and sank into his desk chair.

Jensen pulled Jared out of the classroom and out to his car. He was silent on the drive to his house. Jared tried to interact, to hold his hand, anything to let Jensen know that he was alright. When they finally got to the house and up to Jensen’s room, Jared sat on the bed and sighed. How could he fix this?

But then Jensen pushed him down onto the mattress and slammed their lips together. Though the kiss was brutal, Jared still felt his insides flutter with excitement.

“He touched you.” Jensen whispered against his lips.

Jared nodded, pulling him closer, more fully on top of him.

“You’re mine. He fucking touched what’s mine.”

Jensen continued his whispered litany of words as they made out. The only response he could muster was to press his hips up against Jensen’s to feel their hard cocks grind together.

“You’re mine, Jay. He can’t have you. No one else can have you. Mine.”

\-------

_As soon as his mom pulled into a parking spot Jared had his seatbelt off and the door halfway open._

_“Jared, wait.” His mom stopped him with a touch on his shoulder._

_Wait? He couldn’t wait. This couldn’t wait. Jensen couldn’t wait._

_“I know you’ve been looking forward to this, but I need you to know something.”_

_He continued to stare at his mother, making it clear that he had no patience for a conversation at that point._

_“Listen, Jared.” She took a deep, fortifying breath. “Prison…it changes people. The Jensen who…was your friend may not be the one we meet in here. It could be scary and I just want you to prepare yourself for anything, alright, sweetie?”_

_Jared rolled his eyes and still nodded, even though she was being ridiculous. Jensen wouldn’t change. He’d never change. He’d still be the boy who looked after Jared, the boy who protected him, the boy who loved him._

_“Okay. I guess…Let’s go.”_

_With that, Jared leapt out of the car and walked swiftly towards the entrance of the building. He was barely able to stop himself from sprinting to the door. His mom was jogging a little just to keep up. When they reached the large metal doors he pushed at the call button impatiently before a guard finally opened the door to let them inside. Jared huffed as he passed him._

_After stopping at the security checkpoint, Jared and his mom were led into a small waiting area. It looked as if their names would be called, then they would be ushered into another small room for the visitation._

_“Padalecki!”_

_Jared stood up and walked towards the grumpy-looking man, unable to contain his excitement. His mom followed but the guy stopped her._

_“Sorry, ma’am. I only have one visitor listed here. A ‘Jared Padalecki.’ Now, I apologize, but you don’t look like a ‘Jared’ to me.”_

_His mom looked taken aback. “What? That can’t be right. My son is a minor, he—”_

_“I understand that, but most of the kids in here are minors, you know? And his name is the only one I have on the list. So you’ll have to wait out here.”_

_She nodded and smiled weakly, then pulled Jared in for a hug. With a kiss on the top of his head she said, “Be careful, honey.”_

_Be careful? Jensen would never hurt him._

_Jensen was his protector._

\-------

He should’ve known it was coming, really. Brian’s fist pulled back much too far before slamming into Jared’s face. So really, Jared saw it coming. In fact, he also saw the second, third, and forth hits coming before the hands made actual contact with his jaw, nose, and eye.

But, fuck, the pain still surprised him.

The big jock and his buddies decided that Jared deserved to be their punching bag that day. Usually, they chose Luke, who was on track to be valedictorian. Apparently, though, Luke was gone for the week. Probably in the hospital for the half-dozen beatings he’d gotten that week already. Which meant they were free to gang up on Jared.

He’d lost track of how many hits he’d taken when they started in on his chest and stomach. Trying to stay conscious, Jared took stock of his injuries. A black eye, for sure. His nose and lips were bleeding. It hurt to breathe, so his ribs were definitely bruised, maybe even cracked. That wasn’t going to make it easy to carry his heavy backpack to and from school. Jensen would drive him places, of course, but he hated asking for favors.

Shit. Jensen.

One particularly hard blow sent Jared to his knees. As he collapsed onto his side the boys started kicking him. The only thing he could do was curl into himself and hope they stopped.

Jensen…Jensen wouldn’t be happy, he was sure of that. He wouldn’t be angry at Jared. No, Jensen would coddle him. He’d wrap his arms tight around Jared and tell him how much he loved him and Jared belonged with him.

The bullies, they wouldn’t get off so easily.

Darkness was starting to close in on Jared’s eyesight. Fuck, he couldn’t just pass out now, they’d kill him. His only hope was that someone would be leaving the school, see the violent huddle, and stop them. A teacher, maybe a lunch lady.

“Hey! Stop! What’s going on?!”

Jared managed to open one of his eyes for long enough to see Mr. Mattson hobbling towards them.

“Shit. Let’s go!” The boys ran in the opposite direction, probably heading for the football field on the other side of the building.

Mr. Mattson placed a gentle hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Jared? Let’s get you to the hospital, hm? We’ll call your mom when we get there.”

Jared might’ve nodded, but he was shaking so badly, it could’ve been anything.

The next thing he remembers is waking up to the sounds of beeping coming from a machine next to his bed. He tried opening his eyes, but the light was too bright, causing him to squeeze his eyelids shut and turn his head to the side.

“Jay?”

Jared went still. Jensen? Jensen was here?

“Jay, baby, please. Wake up.”

After a few attempts, he got his eyes to open without feeling like the light would blind him. Jensen sat next to his bed. His hair was sticking out at odd points and there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there. It won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll be with you all the time from now on, okay? I’ll never leave your side. Nothing like this will ever happen to you again, baby. I promise.”

Tears fell down Jensen’s cheeks, and Jared couldn’t help but reach out and wipe them away. It’s okay, he wanted to say.

“I love you, Jay. And I promise you. I will protect you forever. You’re mine.”


	3. Three

_The first thing Jared noticed when he entered was the lack of color in the small room. A creamy white adorned the walls. The carpet was grey-blue. A small table sat in the middle of the room with two chairs facing each other on either side._

_“Here you go, Mr. Padalecki. Someone will be bringing Inmate Ackles in shortly.”_

_Jared nodded, skin alive with anticipation._

_“Alright, here are the rules. The only physical contact you’re allowed to have with the prisoner is one hug or handshake at the beginning and at the end of the meeting. Otherwise, you are not to touch or be touched by Mr. Ackles. You are not allowed to give him anything. This includes notes and paper, as well as other things like food or drink. It is strongly suggested that you not mention the reason he’s in here, although we can’t technically stop you from doing so. Understand?”_

_Again, he nodded. This seemed a bit excessive, but the rules were probably there for really violent criminals, not people like Jensen._

_Watching the man walk out the door, Jared smoothed a hand down his shirt again, then over his hair. Hopefully, he looked okay. Hopefully, Jensen would still think he was beautiful. Every time a noise came from just outside the door, he sat up a little straighter, thinking it was time. This waiting was torture._

_Finally, the door handle turned and a woman with a stern face asked, “Are you Jared Padalecki?”_

_He nodded._

_“Okay then. I’ll be back soon.”_

_When Jensen walked in, he had a grin on his face._

_“Hey, Jay.”_

\-------

They lay on their sides on Jensen’s bed as the light from the sunset filtered through the blinds. Jensen gently caressed Jared’s cheek, fingers fluttering of the fading bruise.

“Jay. I—”

He stopped Jensen by pressing a finger to his lips and leaned into the hand on his cheek.

“They touched you, Jared. And I wasn’t there to help you.”

Jared shook his head, then moved in for a kiss. Immediately, Jensen accepted the kiss and opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to play. One of Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s chest to find a nipple through his shirt. This spurred Jensen into rolling them so he was fully on top of Jared, who opened his legs in encouragement.

“Fuck yes, baby.”

They continued to kiss as they rid themselves of their shirts and jeans, only pulling away when necessary. With just the thin layers of cotton between them, Jensen hissed when their dicks pressed together. Jared nodded in response.

After a few minutes the simple act of rubbing together wasn’t enough, so Jared wiggled a hand between them and pulled at their underwear. Understanding his intent, Jensen leaned back and helped him get the last layer off. He looked at Jared for a moment, staring into his eyes with a look of awe and adoration. Jared smiled, then motioned towards the drawer in the side table next to the bed. Jensen grabbed the lube, then paused.

“Are you sure, Jay?”

He nodded.

When the first finger breached his hole, Jared tensed and closed his eyes. They’d done this part before, but the slight burn still surprised him every time.

“Shhh,” Jensen soothed him, eventually adding a second finger, then a third.

By that time, Jared was writhing and clutching at the sheets. As Jensen pulled out his fingers, Jared opened his eyes and looked worriedly at him. Had he done something wrong? Had he messed up already? But his nerves calmed when he saw Jensen adding more lube to his hand and slicking up his cock.

“Jay, you ready?” Jensen moved in closer and urged Jared to wrap his legs around his waist. The head of Jensen’s cock pushed at Jared’s hole. “Come on, baby. Let me in.”

Jared bore down, then gasped at the sensation of Jensen entering him. It still stung, even with the prep, but the pleasure was there too. He huffed at Jensen’s slow pace and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, pulling him in.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I—” Jared kissed him then, using his lips and tongue to say that he knew Jensen would never hurt him.

When Jensen bottomed out, they both paused for a second to catch their breath. Jared shivered. They should’ve done this before. They hadn’t even really started and he could tell that this was the best thing in the world. He already wanted to do this forever.

After a few seconds, Jensen started to pull out just to push back in. He was trying to find a rhythm that worked for both of them when he hit Jared’s prostate. Jared arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure. At that, Jensen picked up the pace.

“So responsive, Jay. Love how responsive you are. Love that you’re mine. Love that I get to do this.” Jensen looked him straight in the eyes. “No one will ever hurt you again, baby. Okay? No one. No one.”

Jared nodded and tightened his hold on Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen’s thrusts didn’t stop when he leaned down and put his full weight on Jared. Small puffs of breath tickled Jared’s ear as he continued to talk.

“Can’t let this happen again. Can’t let anyone hurt you again. Mr. Wilson, those dumb jocks. They don’t know how special you are, baby. They need to be punished. I wish—I wish I could hurt them. I could punish them. I could just walk right up to them and show them that they can’t touch you again. I’ll prove to them…I’ll prove to everyone that you’re mine and they’re not allowed to touch you.”

Jensen’s words were sending tingles down Jared’s spine, spiking his pleasure. He was close, so close, and he could tell by the erratic thrusts that Jensen was almost there, too.

“Gonna do it, baby. I’m gonna walk right in that damn school and just…just…blow their fucking brains out or something. Yeah, yeah. That’s what I’ll do, Jay. My dad’s got a gun. I’m just gonna take it, then I’ll walk right up to those fucking bullies and that fucking pedophile, and I’ll shoot ‘em. I’ll shoot ‘em, Jay.”

Jared’s body went stiff as he came on both their stomachs. Jensen thrust once, twice more, then let out a yell. He let go deep inside of Jared.

\-------

_Jensen sat down opposite Jared at the table. He was wearing light blue pants and a white t-shirt and he looked normal. Clearly, Jared’s mom was wrong about him changing._

_“How’ve you been, Jay?”_

_Jared smiled and nodded. He was fantastic now that he was with Jensen._

_“I’m glad, baby. I wish I was with you every day, but I’m glad everything is good.”_

_Just then, Jared remembered that they’re allowed to hug at the beginning of their hour, so he stands up and holds out his arms. Jensen grins again and shakes his head, but stands up and wraps his arms around Jared in a bone-crushing hug._

_“Missed you so much, Jay.”_

_Jared pulled back and kissed him._

_“Please step away and return to your chairs, please.” A voice rang out over an intercom._

_“Guess we’re getting ‘em all hot and bothered just by being here, huh?”_

_Jared blushed._

_“Jay, I’ve been thinking. Everyone keeps saying that I need to show remorse for my actions. You know, like the lawyer, the social worker, even my parents. But really, I’m glad I did it.”_

_Jensen leaned further across the table, resting on his elbows._

_“I’m happy I did it, baby. I was protecting you. Because you’re mine. And I did, didn’t I? I protected you, Jay. I promised you that and I didn’t break my promise. Because I love you, Jay. You love me too, right? You have to, Jay. You’re mine.”_

_With tears in his eyes, Jared nodded. Everything was perfect._

_“I just wish we could be together. I miss seeing you all the time. No one in here even compares to you, Jay. I need you. So you’ll come visit more often, right? Because I can’t be here without you. I can’t live without you by my side.”_

_Disregarding the official rule, Jared stood and rounded the table to sit on Jensen’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulder, burying his head into Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s strong arms wrapped around Jared’s waist. They sat like that through at least two warnings over the speaker system. The sound of the door opening didn’t even make them flinch._

_Jared looked up as the stern lady pointed at them and murmured something to the men around her. The grumpy man who’d let him in grabbed his arms and pulled him away. He shook his head, but the man’s hands were like a vice grip keeping him from Jensen. Two large guards then grabbed Jensen._

_“No! Let me go! I need Jared! Don’t! Don’t take him away! No! Stop!” Jensen yelled as they pulled him out into the hallway._

_A pair of soundproof doors separated the visiting area from the rest of the prison. The last thing Jared heard before Jensen disappeared behind them was “Jay!”_

\-------

“Jay!”

Jared spun around on the sidewalk in front of the school to see Jensen running up with a huge smile on his face.

“I got it, Jay! I got it!”

Got what?

“Come on.” Jensen pulled him up the steps and into the building, then into the nearest janitor’s closet. Once inside, he pulled the cord for the light to turn on.

“Baby, I got it! I’m gonna do it! Today is the day I show everyone that you’re mine.”

Jared’s eyes went wide as Jensen pulled a gun out of his black backpack.

“See, Jay? I’m gonna protect you!”

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for homeroom. With the gun back in its hiding place, they exited the closet. Jensen wrapped one of his arms around Jared’s shoulders and they walked to Mr. Mattson’s classroom.

Various announcements rang out over the PA system, but Jared wasn’t paying attention. Jensen…Oh God. Jensen had brought a gun to school! Should he tell someone? Should he go home and pretend he didn’t know? But then…Jensen was doing this for him. Jensen was going to protect him.

A warmth spread through Jared. He wouldn’t tell anyone. He wouldn’t go home. He loved Jensen. And really, the bastards deserved their punishment.

Jared sat through English class, and Spanish class, and Art class wondering when Jensen would do it. Surely he wouldn’t do it during lunch. Too many people would be there, too many people who had nothing to do with this.

Then it hit him: Math.

Mr. Wilson taught Jared’s 6th period math class. Plus, the four bullies were in there, too. It was perfect!

Gym class was boring, per usual, and lunch dragged on. He was too nervous to eat. Next period was 6th period. Everything came down to next period.

Jared strolled into the classroom. As usual, he sat in the back by the window. His heart was beating like crazy and it was taking all his concentration to keep his breathing even. The other students filed in and took their seats. Jared smiled. Little did they know.

Mr. Wilson was halfway through explaining how to graph a parabola when the door burst open. Jensen winked at Jared, then raised the gun and pointed it at the teacher’s face.

“Mr. Ackles! What—”

“You touched what’s mine.”

Jensen pulled the trigger. Mr. Wilson fell to the floor with a neat little hole in his head and blood pooling around his desk.

Several of the girls screamed. Jack, one of Brian’s buddies, made a run for the door, but Jensen caught him, throwing him to the ground before lodging two bullets in his chest. Jared silently tallied in his head: two down, three to go.

The alarm sounded: three short rings of the bell followed by three flashes of the emergency lights.

“Shit.” Jensen cursed. “Okay. Everybody down on the floor. Now!”

No one spoke as they got down on the floor. Some hid under the tables. Others tried to huddle together. Jared simply stayed seated. Jensen started to pace.

“Derek.” Jensen said in a low voice. When nothing happened, he said it louder. “Derek!”

The football player crawled out from under his desk. “Wha—What?”

“I hear you and your friends like to beat up your classmates. I know Brian calls the shots, but man. You guys made the wrong decision when you went after my boy. You touched what’s mine, Derek. And no one is allowed to touch him but me.”

He raised the gun and aimed it at Derek. The jock’s eyes went wide with fear. Jensen just smirked and pulled the trigger.

Three down. Two to go.

Another alarm sounded. This time: police sirens.

Jared looked at Jensen and their eyes met. This was it. He’d known it had to end this way, but he still wasn’t prepared. Jared stood and started walking towards Jensen. What happened next seemed to go in slow motion right in front of his eyes.

Behind Jensen, the door began to open.

“Mr. Ackles? It’s Mr. Mattson.” He tried in a calming voice. “I’m going to come in, okay? No one else needs to get hurt.”

At the sound, Jensen spun around and raised the gun at the same time.

Wait. This wasn’t right. Jared panicked. Mr. Mattson hadn’t done anything wrong. He had always been nice to him. Stop. He had to stop it.

“NO!” Jared screamed just as the gun went off. One. Two. Three bullets in Mr. Mattson’s chest.

Jensen turned to look at Jared. Regret was the first emotion shown on his face, but it was immediately followed by a look of awe. “Jay?” He ran across the room and dropped to his knees in front of Jared. Wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist, Jensen continued, “Fuck. Jay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him. He surprised me is all. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry.”

Jared laid a hand on Jensen’s head in a soothing gesture.

“But you spoke, Jay! You can talk. I’m so proud of you. Now we can talk all the time, right? I can’t wait to hear how you moan when we’re in bed. And you’re going to tell me you love me and it’ll be beautiful. Right, Jay? Everything will be great now.”

As he spoke, the SWAT team entered the classroom with several rifles trained on him. Jared just stared at Mr. Mattson’s body and continued to stroke Jensen’s hair.

Two officers grabbed Jensen by the arms and pulled him away. Jared continued to stare.

“Jay!” He could hear Jensen’s voice echo through the hallway as they carried him out. “ **Jay!** ”


	4. Epilogue

_Where the journey there had been filled with his mom’s mindless words, the car ride back was silent. Jared simply stared out the window watching the trees fly past._

_He sighed. Jensen missed him so much and Jared couldn’t deny that he felt the same way. Nothing felt right with Jensen gone. He missed the way Jensen would look at him as they lay in bed. The way he’d grin whenever Jared did something he thought was cute. The way Jensen always protected him. Anger surged through him. How could they take him away like that? How could they shove him in that place and surround him with real criminals. Couldn’t they see that Jensen only did it to help him?_

_They pulled into the driveway and he was out of the car before his mom had even put on the parking break. Jared waited impatiently as she made her way onto the porch and unlocked the door. He made a mad dash for his room but his mom stopped him._

_“Jared?”_

_He turned to look at her, an annoyed expression on his face._

_“We won’t be going back there. This was your only visit. You’re not allowed to see Jensen anymore.”_

_At first, Jared didn’t fully comprehend what she was saying. Then it hit him._

_This had been his only chance of seeing Jensen. They were going take him away for good now and he wasn’t allowed to see him anymore._

_Even as his mom tried to smile, Jared’s jaw clenched and his hands curled into fists. This wasn’t fair! He had to see Jensen again. He needed Jensen. Jensen needed him. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be._

_He marched up the stairs and slammed the door to his room a little too loudly._

_They couldn’t do this. They couldn’t keep them away from each other._

\-------

_The next morning, Jared walked into school more calmly than he had in weeks. The other students still stared at him warily when they noticed he was around, but most had stopped treating him like a leper. So when he walked down the main hallway no one really paid him any mind. That is, until he stopped suddenly._

_“Hey Brian!” Jared said roughly, voice still weak from disuse. “This is for Jensen.”_

_He raised a gun, aimed it at Brian, and pulled the trigger. Four down, one to go. Another shot. Five down._

_Now, they could be together._

_After all, Jared belonged to Jensen._


End file.
